America's Instant Riches (mastercards56)
America's Instant Riches is an netgame based on the game show Illinois Instant Riches. It is hosted by mastercards56 and co-hosted by palmercomn. Games Force Field A magnet is suspended from the ceiling above a table of 10 magnets arranged in a circle. The magnets have corresponding money amounts: $1,000-$5,000, $8,000, $10K, $12K, $15K, and $20K. The pendulum is placed on a launcher locked on the outer ring of the table, and could be moved to any position along the ring. Contestants release the pendulum. It then swings, then become attracted to one of the magnets -- the player wins the amount of money associated with the magnet. That space was replaced with a "Wipeout". The contestant then re-launches the pendulum -- ideally, winning more money in the process. If the pendulum lands on "Wipeout", the contestant loses all of the money accumulated in the first swing. At this point, another "Wipeout" is placed over the amount from swing #2 (or, if the contestant did "Wipeout", it was simply left alone) and another is placed on the lowest dollar amount still left on the table - bringing the maximum total number of "Wipeout" spaces to three. The largest dollar amount on the table is multiplied by 5. The contestant could either choose to risk their money on one final swing or stop with what they had; hitting a "Wipe Out" would cause them to go bankrupt. Maximum payoff is $127,000. Mismatch This game has the contestant stand behind a pair of containers that he/she can't see the contents of. Each container has three colored balls: red, yellow, and green. The contestant draws one ball from the container on their right to establish a "base" color. The player is then spotted $5,000 and asked to draw a ball from the other container. Pulling out a different color (a "mismatch") would earn the contestant another $5,000, while failing added nothing. After three pulls, the contestant was offered the choice to stop or try for one last pull. A second ball of the base color would then be added to the mix. A mismatch would triple the money, while a match costs the contestant half of their earnings. Maximum payoff is $60,000. Double Dollars This is the show's signature game, and features a board that resembled the game "Plinko" from "The Price Is Right." The contestant has 10 pulls of a lever that will launch a ping pong ball to the top of the board, through swinging paddles, through a series of pegs, and into one of eight slots at the bottom of the board. Landing in a cash slot was worth $2,500. Each double slot accumulated doubles the money. If a ping pong ball landed in a slot that was already occupied, nothing happens. Play continues until all eight slots are filled, all 10 pulls are used, or the contestant chooses to stop. Maximum payoff is $160,000, or $640,000 in primetime. Home Run Contestants are shown a board with 3 "players" - an orange player, a blue player, and a yellow player. They are then shown a board of 12 numbered boxes, and asked to call out numbers, one at a time. Finding three of a color ends the game. The contestant is awarded a cash prize -- $1,000 (for the orange player), $10,000 (for the blue player), or a cash prize of up to $100,000 (or $200,000 in primetime specials) for the yellow player. If the yellow player reached the goal first, the contestant would choose from one of four cards, each of which hid a different cash amount: one each of $25,000, $50,000, $75,000, and $100,000 or in primetime specials, $50,000, $100,000, $150,000 and $200,000. Vortex Contestants are shown 7 balls, arranged in a line -- five yellow and two red. They are positioned at the top of a funnel-like table, designed so that when the balls reach the bottom, they form a daisy-like pattern with one ball surrounded by the other six. The object is to have a yellow ball in the middle. The contestant is given a cash prize (originally $3,000, later $4,000) and asked to release the balls by pulling a lever that sends the balls down the funnel and into the center circle at the bottom. If a yellow ball is in the middle, its cash prize doubled. For the second pull, a yellow ball is swapped for a red one, but the contestant's cash total triples if the center ball comes up yellow. For each of these first two pulls, contestants do not lose any money if the center ball comes up red. A contestant could stop after two pulls, or opt for a third pull, where there are 4 red balls and 3 yellow ones. If the contestant chooses to continue, their cash total quadruples if a yellow ball is in the middle, but lose half of their winnings if a red ball is in the middle. Maximum payoff is $72,000. Steve Ryan has often called Vortex his personal favorite. Wrecking Ball 12 buildings are placed on a rotating platform. A "crane" with the wrecking ball is nearby. The contestant turns his/her back to the platform and pull a lever to release the wrecking ball. The ball swings through the platform 6 times, knocking over the buildings. Each building remaining after one round was worth $3,000- each building remaining after round two is worth an additional $6,000. The contestant can stop at this point or opt for one more round of six swings. Three buildings are placed on the platform, or if there were more than 3 still standing after round two, they were simply left alone. If at least three buildings were left standing after this round, the contestant's winnings are doubled. Otherwise, the contestant loses half of his/her winnings. Maximum payoff is $216,000. Freefall Freefall is a revamped version of "Double Dollars". To start, Goodman launches a ball up a machine similar to the Doubling Dollars game board from IIR and each of the names of the 3 contestants is in a bag (or the numbers 1, 2, and 3 are printed on balls and placed into a fish tank with water). One player is chosen by hostess Linda Kollmeyer at random. That person launches a ball up the contraption. If the ball lands in one of the 7 unoccupied slots, that person wins $2,000. Kollmeyer goes back in the bag and pulls out one of the 3 names. This time, if the ball lands in one of the 6 unoccupied slots, the player wins $4,000. Every successive time after a ball has been placed in an open slot is worth an additional $2,000. If a ball lands in an occupied slot, that person's turn is over and all money accumulated is cut in half (or if the player earned nothing, they won $500). Also, one can freeze at any time. The player with the most money after everyone is knocked out or has frozen wins a $10,000 bonus, again, this bonus is split for a tie. The strike sound effect and graphic from "Double Dollars" is carried over to "Freefall." Splashdown The player faces a board of 18 numbered rods, split into three rows (1-4 on top, 5-10 in the middle, and 11-18 on the bottom), each holding up a colored ball. Rods 1-4 held up two reds and a green, the rest held yellow balls. The player draws a number, and that number's rod gets removed from the playfield. If a yellow ball splashes down into the water, the team wins $5,000. If no balls splash down, the team wins $500. The only way the game ends (besides the player saying "I'll stop") is if a red ball or a green ball splashes down. If the red ball splashes down, either by itself or with other colored balls - even the green one - the contestant loses half their winnings. If the green ball splashes down with no red ball, the contestant's total is bumped to $75,000. Monopoly One lottery winner plays in this adaptation of the board game. Starting at GO, the player began by choosing to move forward either 2 or 7 spaces, which takes him/her to either Community Chest or Chance, sending the player to yet another space on the board. Each property conceals either an amount of money from $8,000 to $14,000, or a Top Hat. If a Top Hat is revealed, the player can either cash it in for $20,000 or keep it in an attempt to find a second one. The player also places hotels on two properties which adds an extra $15,000 if he/she lands on that property. Landing on Go to Jail, Income Tax, or Luxury Tax takes money away; passing GO earns $200. Getting two Top Hats wins $100,000. Twice as Grand Prix The game will debut in the third episode. Each heat of the grand prix begins with six lottery players. The six players are grouped into three groups of two. For each group, the player reaches into a pouch and draws one of three balls out. Two are green, one is red. If a green ball was drawn, the other player takes a turn with one green and one red ball. If a red ball was drawn, that player is out and the other player advances. The winning player then tries to draw the green ball again for a one-space head start in the race. When the race begins, each player selectes to go 1 or 3 spaces. The player who chooses a different number than the other two gets to move forward that number of spaces. After two rounds, the choice becomes 2 or 4 spaces. The first player to go 5 spaces and cross the finish line advances to the final. The final is played between the three winners of each heat, and the eventual champion wins $2,000 a week for 20 years ($2,080,000 total). Camelot's Riches One player takes part. In the first round, the player puts six balls - four gold, two black - down a track of ramps. The balls could split up or collide until they reach the bottom of the track and cross the finish line. If a black ball finishes first, the player wins $10,000; if a gold ball finishes first, the player gets $25,000. For the second round, there are four gold and four black balls used. A black ball winning the race earns the player $10,000 more, while a gold ball wins $75,000. After the third round, the player can either play the third round with three gold and four black balls, or with six gold and three black balls. The second set, however, wil cost the player half his/her winnings at that point. A black ball coming in first adds nothing, a gold ball finishing first adds $75,000, but if the gold balls came in first, second, and third, the player wins $250,000. Fun in the Sun Four players play. Each player chooses one of four keys. One key unlocks the door to a 2010 Ford Mustang. After all the keys are chosen, the players try to unlock the door, one by one. The player that unlocks the car wins it, along with $12,500 for taxes and licensing fees. The others leave with $2,500. Elimination Games In hour long specials there will be elimination games. 4 Card Poker The three players who won the second round compete for the chance to go to the Big Wheel. Each player has four card wheels, each with three cards: the Queen, the King, and the Ace. The hand is randomly determined by spinning all four wheels, and by the player pressing down on a card to stop them. The ranks, from highest to lowest, are: #Four of a Kind #Three of a Kind #Two Pair #One Pair After the first spin, the player with the lowest hand can spin any of his cards to try to get a better hand. If the player succeeds, the other players have a chance to spin. If the hands are tied, a one-card tiebreaker occurs. The losers get to keep the cash, while the winner will go to Pot of Gold. Gold Rush The object is to get 10 gold nuggets without going over. The two losers will keep the money; the winner also keeps his/hers and moves on to Pot of Gold. Countdown Three players then go to the Countdown where each player chooses a part of a U.S. map (or one of three surfboards). One player goes to the Pot Of Gold, the others win cash. Bonus Games Pot O' Gold (Played on the premiere episode) Pot O' Gold utilizes returning champions from previous weeks. The "trapper" (returning champion) stands at the end of a path (the "rainbow") behind a keypad with three buttons and a red button. The "trappee" (opponent) stands at the front of the path, with 8 spaces between the two. The first 5 steps are numbered 1-5, the last three have cash prizes. The opponent can take up to three steps at a time, but the champion is charged with predicting which step the opponent will pick (referred to by host Goodman as "locking in a booby-trap," at which three yellows lights will flash and a "typewriter" sound effect occurred). After the opponent takes his/her position (at which the lights turn off except the step chosen, accompanied by a G-note bell), the champion is asked to "spring the trap" (press the red button). If the opponent dodged the "trap", the game continues. If not, the opponent has to return to their original position. Each step has a yellow light that turns to a flashing orange (accompanied by an "explosion" sound effect) whenever the booby-trap was sprung. If the player avoids the trap, the yellow light flashes (accompanied by a "harp" sound effect), and the orange light lights up where the booby-trap was placed. Opponents win and take over the championship if they land on one of the last three spaces on the path -- the first is worth $10,000, the second is worth $25,000, and the last is marked "Big Money". If the opponent ended on this space, he/she picks from a tray of coins worth anywhere from $40,000 to $200,000. If the champion successfully "traps" the newcomer twice, the game ends with the champion winning an additional $20,000. There is a six-show limit, only achieved once. For the following telecast the next week (in addition to the first time "Pot O' Gold" was ever played), the top two money winners compete. The top winner takes on the role of the "trapper" while the runner-up takes on the role of the "trappee". Thunderball (will be played on the 4th episode) Similar to the children's game KerPlunk, a large container is placed center stage containing 15 balls (roughly the size of basketballs). They are suspended in the top of the chamber by 10 numbered rods. One at a time, each player draws a number from a board, and the corresponding rod is removed from the container. Depending on their position inside the container, some of the balls could fall to the bottom -- contestants are eliminated if they "lose" five balls or drop the last ball out of the top of the container. The remaining contestant selects one of the numbers he/she had, which contains amounts ranging from $10,000 to $100,000. Category:Mastercards56's Game Shows